Inuyasha Chronicles
by Kid-Chaos
Summary: I think it's my best fan fic yet!


"Ahhh!" I screamed as i fell through the portal into another world, i was in a panic, i had never fell from the sky before, then i saw him...

It was my friend from Sheezyart, Jeff.

"Jeff!" I shouted.

No use, he was out cold, i didn't make a deal out of it since this was his first world traveling.

"Jeff!" I shouted again as i tried to grab hold of him.

Yes! I've caught hold of him.

I held on tightly to him, "Jeff! You gotta wake up!".

"Mm?" Jeff mumbled trying to open his eyes.

"Jeff! You're okay!" I tighted my grip on him.

Jeff yawned, "Who is that?".

"It's me, Emily, you know, Fishgane from Sheezyart."

Jeff's eyes opened wide at this,"how can this be?".

"We're being transported to another world" I said trying to sound calm.

Didn't work.

"Why do you sound so scared, Emily?" Jeff asked.

"I-i'm not s-scared" I said nervously.

"Stop lying!" Jeff yelled "You're shaking so hard".

"I-it's cold!" I lied.

"Emily?" Jeff looked into my eyes "are we gonna die?"

"There is a possibilty of that..." I told him truthfully.

"Why didn't you tell me that!?" Jeff cried angerly.

I didn't answer him, I was too busy looking at the ground that had emerged out of nowhere.

"We're gonna hit hard!" I screamed.

"Noo!" Jeff screamed.

All of a sudden i saw a red blur, and Jeff was gone.

"Jeff!" I screamed as a girl with long brown hair, riding a gaint cat, caught me and took me towards the ground.

I looked around and saw Kagome,Shippo,Miroku,Sango,Kirara,Inuyasha and...

"Jeff!" I screamed happily as i tightly hugged him.

"Aww, Emily, I'm alright, get off!" Jeff pushed me off of him.

By then i was bawling my eyes out.

"What's wrong with you?" Inuyasha rudely asked me.

For being rude to me i slapped him while calling him a "jerk!".

"Inuyasha! You should know better then to be rude to a girl from Kagome's time" Shippo told Inuyasha.

I picked Shippo up and hugged the jippers out of him.

"Kagome! Help me!" Shippo cried trying to get free.

Kagome took Shippo from me and replaced him with a stuffed fox.

"Thanks Kagome" Shippo sighed "that girl hugs too hard".

"You can say that again" Jeff agreed.

Miroku walked over to me. Bum Bum Bum.

"Don't be sad" Miroku softly said "You're alright now".

Strange. Miroku would have rubbed my butt and ask me to bear his babies.

But he did calm me down,then...Bum Bum Bum.

"Will you bear my child?" Miroku said rubbing my butt.

I blushed like creazy.

"Yes!" I shouted "Not!".

Sango hit the back of his head.

"Ouch, that had to of hurt" Jeff said to Miroku.

"It did..." Miroku whined.

"Take it like a man, Miroku!" Sango and i shouted.

Sango then smiled and gave me a high five.

"We are girls, girls, girls..." I started to sing.

"And we kick your butts, oh yeah, we kick your butts!" Sango finished.

Sango and i started laughing like old friends.

Kagome screamed.

I turned around fast.

"Koga!" Inuyasha growled as a wolf-demon swept Kagome into his arms.

I blushed "Koga...".

"Hey, who is this hottie?" Koga put Kagome down and walked over to me.

"hi..." I blushed.

"I'm gonna make you _MY _woman!" Koga said as he picked me up off the ground.

Jeff picked up a stick and charged at Koga.

Koga blocked Jeff's attack, and in a gust of wind Koga,with me in his arms, had disappeared.

"Emily!" Jeff cried into the night.

Koga's cave.

I awoke in the Mid-night.

It seemed as if Mr. No pants was out hunting or something else wolfs do.

"Koga?" I said, expecting him to run into the cave.

No answer.

I ran out of the cave.

Whoops! Koga is sleeping at the enterence.

"erk..." I tip toe back to the hay pile i woke up on.

Back to Jeff and the others.

"How could i not save her?!" Jeff growled punching the ground,"If only i had a AK-47 or a sword".

Jeff then spots Inuyasha's sword.

"Hey Dog-man, lend me your sword!" Jeff shouted to Inuyasha.

"Not unless you want to die!" Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha! Sit!" Kagome shouted.

Inuyasha fell into the ground.

"Wow. Nice body slam into the ground!" Jeff stared in amazment.

"Inuyasha you idiot!" Kagome yelled angerly, "He wants to save his girl friend!".

"Whoah! Me and Emily are not a couple, we're just friends!" Jeff nervously said.

"Sure you are" Inuyasha smirked.

"Emily and Jeff up a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love..." Inuyasha sang.

"Then comes marriage" Miroku sang.

"Then comes a baby Jeff in the baby carridge" Shippo finished.

"Stop teasing the poor boy!" Sango said sounding annoyed.

"Aww. It's so fun though" The boys sulked.

"We'll help you..." Kagome started.

"Even if the guys don't" Sango finished.

Jeff smiled,"thank you".

"Come on Kirara!" Sango shouted as Jeff and the girls plus Shippo left.

"Eeeiiii!" Kirara followed her master.

After walking for 25 minutes, Jeff and the others heard a girl's scream.

"The was that?" Jeff cursed " Sounds like a girl in trouble".

"Save my puppy!" Tsunade handed a small puppy to Kagome and grabbed Jeff's stick and charged at the demon.

After beating the pulp out of the demon and him running away, Tsunade apologised and introduced herself and her pup.

Miroku pops out of nowhere," Pretty girl! Bear my children?".

"Ahh! Pervert monk!" Tsunade punches Miroku in the face.

"I agree!" Jeff kicked Miroku in his balls,"not this one!".

"s----" Miroku fell to his knees, gripping his balls.

"My hero!" Tsunade said hugging Jeff.

Jeff blushed and got all love-struck.

Tsunade kissed Jeff's cheek.

Jeff went even pinker.

Tsunade giggled.

Right then, as Jeff was zoned out, he remembered...

"Emily!" Jeff shot up like that "don't wake daddy" game.

"If you help me drop my puppy off at the palace, i'll help find your friend, and give you guys a place to sleep and things to eat" Tsunade looked pleased with herself.

"Just let me get Inuyasha" Kagome walked off.

Until next chapter!

Bye Bye!


End file.
